Love Generation
Love Generation is a sisterhood of six best friends, whose strength lies in their powerful bond full of trust, loyalty and a long lasting friendship. 'History' Birth of the girls Childhood Years Konohagakure X-Men Kids Becoming Guardians of the Veil Friendship issues Inner Conflicts Vanessa's Arrival The New Charmed Ones When the original Charmed Ones decided to take a break from their Wiccan duties, after twelve years of demon-fighting, a new set of witches were chosen to continue with their destiny. As these new witches were not all sisters, there would have to be five of them, and so Love Generation was chosen. Crystal and Emma are distantly related to the original Charmed Ones. However after an amount of time had passed, it was realized that their bond as friends were actually as strong, if not stronger, than that of sisters. So it was decided that only three witches would suffice for the Power of Three. The new Elders chose the three most powerful witches of them; Crystal, Sharpay and Clarice. These three were also chosen because of their likeness to the first Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe and Paige respectively). Although, it was also revealed later on that Emma and Selena chose not to stay, due to different reasons. With this decision, the powers of the witches that left were given to those who were chosen (with the exception of Crystal). In 2011, Clarice had decided to deal with her personal problems, which meant a witch, had to take her place for time being. Neither Emma nor Selena wanted to, so the place was given to Vanessa, another potential Charmed One. Vanessa was a Charmed One for about four-five months, when Clarice returned and took back her place. Assassin Order Superhero War Xavier High School 'Members' 'Combined Powers and Abilities' 'Paraphernalia' Equipment: Danger Room, Cerebro, Cerebra, Image Inducer Cyber-glasses. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: Clarice: Dual swords. Crystal: Sais. Emma: Fuma shuriken. Sharpay: Weapon summoning scroll, card decks, bo staff. 'Discography' 'Trivia' *They are all daughters of prominent members of the X-Men. *Emma is the oldest member (by three minutes), and Selena is the youngest (by a year). *Crystal is the only blue-eyed member, everyone else has brown eyes. *Vanessa is the only one whose past life has yet to be seen, if she should even have one. *The girls' past lives (safe for Vanessa) were also best friends. *Crystal is the only to have only sons. *Every girl in Love Generation has at least one son. **Crystal; Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Brandon, Dorian, Joel and Oliver. **Emma; Ben and Hugo. **Clarice; Brian and Liam. **Sharpay; Jesse, Sam, Caleb, Chord and Peyton. **Selena; Matthew. **Vanessa; Noah and Jake. *Half of the members (Emma, Crystal and Vanessa) from the Grey family, and the other half (Sharpay, Clarice and Selena) married into the family. *Crystal, Clarice, Sharpay and Vanessa will all have daughter-in-laws who are members of New Directions; Valeria and Anya, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana respectively. *Relationshipwise, Crystal has had the most amount of relationships, Clarice has had the longest relationship (consecutively) and Sharpay has the longest relationship (in total). *All of the girls are or have been telepaths in some way; **Crystal, Emma, Vanessa and Sharpay all possess telepathy as part of their mutant abilities. **Clarice has the power of telepathy as her Charmed power. **Selena possessed telepathy in her past life (as Lucy Keough). Category:Teams Category:Bands